User blog:Derpinator9001/OC Data Files - Aria Ayakaze
Description Aria Ayakaze is the main Antagonist of "The World OverHeaven" Arc. A Regular Girl who has control over time, Aria is unaware of her abilities and is destined to discover them whem Japana falls into a crisis. She is neutral to most things, but is very Bold. She's a very big fan of Sakuya Izayoi and Dio Brando, so she mastered the art of TIME STOP. Aria is also quick-witted, and has avoided more troublesome situations than she can count. She is in love with Kyo Akimoto, the Guardian of Space. Her obsession for DIO in particular causes her to don the mask and commit his same atrocities. Personal Info OC Data Files: Aria Ayakaze Gender: Female A.K.A: The Girl who leapt through time Attitude: Bold, Feisty, Quick-witted Alignment: True Neutral, Chaotic Evil (The World OverHeaven) Nationality: Japanese Occupation: None Weapon of Choice: Cosmically Powered Zweihander Status: Alive Likes: *Vegetables, especially Eggplants *Composing songs using the Vocaloid3 engine *Watching Anime Dislikes: *Fruit *Sweets *High Temperatures Signature Quote: '''"It's fine, Don't worry!!!" '''Theme: Gumi and Mayu - Indulging; Idol Syndrome Powers and Abilities: Temporal Ability - Aria has control over time, and she can bend the timeline to turn the odds towards her favor. Because of this, she and Kyo often get into fights. And whatever the result, either Ash or Jeffrey will often try to calm them down. Despite this, Aria and Kyo are actually in love with each other, they are just afraid to show it. So Yeah, She's basically the Personification of Dialga. Vampirism - During the "The World OverHeaven" Arc, Aria is able to drain the blood of her foes by stabbing them with her fingers. Enhanced Regeneration - Aria regenerates from her wounds faster than a normal human would. Will be sped up even more if she drains blood. Time Warp - Any attack thrown by Aria may warp through the timeline and strike twice. Backtrack - Aria avoids damage by moving back and forth through the timeline. Roar of Time - An extremely powerful roar that can distort even time. This attack is completely restrained and will not kill the foe. Time Sign "Time Stop" Allows Aria to stop time for at least 5 seconds. Will not work on opponents who also posess chorokinetic abilities. (I.E. Joshiro Kujo, Shizuku Satonaka, etc.) Time Sign "Checkmate" Aria knocks her foe into the air, Stops time, then surrounds the foe with a ring of knives before letting time flow once again and stabbing the foe. Time Sign "The World" - Aria utters these words: ZA WARUDO!!! (First attack) TOKI YO TOMARE!!! (Time Stop) KATAOTSUKERU!!!! (I'll finish this!) ROADA RORA DA!!!! (HERE'S A ROAD ROLLER!!!!) MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! (Minute long fist barrage combo) BUTTEGUREYO!!!!!! (Road Roller Explodes) Faults and Weaknesses *Ayase's body is made of Electrum + Iron, so even if Aria succeeds in using Time Stop, she won't be able to do much. *Aria relies on Backtrack for defense, which means that she can't take much before she falls. *Hamon infused attacks will melt her easily. *Aria cannot enter a realm of stopped time that isn't her own. Category:Blog posts